The present invention relates to a broadcast spreader, and, more particularly, to a broadcast spreader with a directional control assembly.
A broadcast spreader (which may also be referred to as a rotary spreader or a spin spreader) is commonly used to distribute granular materials, such as seed, fertilizers, pelletized lime, insecticides, salts, ice melts, and/or mulch to a lawn, field, pasture, paved surface, or other outdoor surface. A broadcast spreader is generally comprised of a hopper mounted on wheels with a means for attaching the broadcast spreader to a tractor, truck, riding mower, or other vehicle. Alternatively, the hopper may be mounted to a vehicle (such as an all-terrain vehicle) or another engine-driven platform, or the hopper may be mounted on wheels but provided with a handle so that it can be manually pushed. Whether towed behind a vehicle, mounted to a vehicle, or pushed, the broadcast spreader distributes granular materials to a lawn, field, pasture, paved surface, or other outdoor surface.
In any event, the hopper has a discharge port (or opening) in a lower portion thereof, with the granular material passing through this discharge port under the force of gravity, where the material is then distributed onto a rotating fan which propels the material onto lawn, field, pasture, paved surface, or other outdoor surface. The flow of material, i.e., the amount distributed onto the rotating fan, is commonly controlled by a shutter (or gate). The shutter can be selectively positioned relative to the discharge port to regulate the flow of material. In any event, such a construction for a broadcast spreader is well-known and understood by one of ordinary skill in the art. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0162907, which is incorporated herein by reference, provides a detailed list of prior art references that describe the construction of a common broadcast spreader.
However, it is recognized that different types of material and/or different speeds of travel have the undesirable effect of skewing the direction and distance the material is thrown to one side or the other, or causing a greater or lesser amount of granular material to be thrown in a certain direction. For example, at the same speed of travel, a heavy fertilizer will spread differently than a light grass seed.
Accordingly, in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 7,063,280 (which is incorporated herein by reference), a broadcast spreader is described that includes a directional control assembly, allowing the operator to adjust the direction of the distribution pattern, but without adversely affecting the distribution pattern. Specifically, in one exemplary embodiment, the directional control assembly includes an upper plate that is secured to the underside of the hopper of the broadcast spreader, an intermediate (or rotating) plate that is secured to and adapted for rotation with respect to the upper plate, and a lower (or shutter) plate that is secured to and adapted for slidable movement with respect to the intermediate plate.
An arc-shaped opening is defined through the upper plate and is substantially in registry with the discharge port defined through the hopper when the directional control assembly is assembled and secured to the hopper. There is also an arc-shaped opening defined through the intermediate plate which is substantially in registry with the opening defined through the upper plate; however, this opening is an approximately 90° arc, as compared to the 180° arc of the opening defined through the upper plate.
When assembled, the intermediate plate is positioned adjacent the bottom surface of the upper plate and adapted for rotation with respect to the upper plate. Furthermore, the lower plate is secured to the bottom surface of the intermediate plate for slidable movement with respect to the intermediate plate. In this position, the lower plate rotates with the intermediate plate. However, this lower plate can also be independently advanced forwardly and rearwardly to act as a shutter, opening and closing the pathway from the discharge port of the hopper to the rotating fan, and thus regulating the flow of material.
In any event, as the intermediate plate (and lower plate) is rotated relative to the upper plate and the hopper, granular material continues to contact the same annular “band” on the rotating fan, but the annular band is shifted from side to side, i.e., it is rotated clockwise or counterclockwise. Accordingly, the direction of the distribution pattern can be altered without changing the rate of flow of material from the hopper or otherwise adversely affecting the distribution pattern. By allowing for such directional control, an operator can make adjustments to account for the speed of the tractor, the size and weight of the granular materials, and/or other factors that may affect the distribution pattern.
However, Applicants have recognized that such a construction may not be optimal for all uses and applications, and that there remains a need for a broadcast spreader that includes a directional control, allowing the operator to adjust the direction of the distribution pattern and ensure a consistent and even distribution pattern.